Du rose et rien de plus
by demdemyx
Summary: one-shote, P.O.V Un kisame philosophique, une sakura streap-teaseuse, qu'arrive t'il quand les deux se rencontres? Personnages de Masashi Kishimoto Reviews please


Il y à des jours, que tu as juste envie d'être seul.

Seul, comme le pauvre type pas de classe qui reste dans sa solitude au fond du bar, qui ne parle à personne, qui boit sa solitude pour oublier à quel point c'est un gouffre sans fond.

Et y à d'autre jour, où tu as l'impression que ce pauvre type,.. Bah c'est toi. T'es ce sale ivrogne qui boit son calevaire au fond de la pièce.

Je suis bien là, je veux rien savoir des autre. De toute facon, j'ai assez de problème à moi, je veux pas en causer d'autre, à quoi cela m'avantagerais, je suis saoul, je pourrais même pas me battre.

Tranquillement, les lumières se tamisent, les streap-teaseuses vont arriver sur scène... Faire leur numéreau de prostituer trop maquiller..Demander notre argent puis partir pour se l'injecter dans les veines...Leur poison.

Le rideau se lève, il y à une lumière d'ambiance rose, puis la présentatrice nous parle à nous, ses moutons.

'' Et acceiller chalereusement...Rosaline..'' Dit t'elle d'une voix suave qui enchante, sans laisser prétendre que la narratrice est une vielle dame de 45 ans déffréchie par le temps.

Puis de sous la brume rosatre apparait une sylouette fine. La bruine se dissipe et c'est alors que je la vois.

ELLE.

Elle est différente des autres pinbêche sans cervelle qui m'arcelle pour quelque billet.

ELLE,.

Elle semble fuire le publique des yeux, elle regarde le sol non pas son publique qui lui siffle son exitement.

Rosaline... Elle tournois autour de son poteau, elle est magnifique.

Elle à de grand yeux verts emeraudes, des cheveux court rosé, un corps magnifique.

Quelque minutes me suffise, puis elle retourne sous le rideau...Comme si elle n'était jamais venu

Je me lève en presse et sort dehors où la neige tombe par gros flocon.

Je la retrouve, elle est là, geler sous son gros manteau.

je tente ma chance et m'approche d'elle qui tente en vain d'allumer sa cigarette... Son briquet ne fonctionne pas.

Je sors mon propre paquet de cigarette avec mon briquet, j'en place une entre mes lèvres violacer et approche mon briquet d'elle en allumant la cienne.

Elle me regarde de ses yeux verts hyptnotique, elle entre-ouvre ses deux lèvres vermeilles puis me dit.

'' merci beaucoup, mais je ne couche pas...'' D'une froideure presque inumaine, me laissant totalement déconcerté.

'' Mais je.. je... je..'' Je balbutine...

J'ai jamais eu le tour avec les femmes. En fait les deux seul femmes que j'ai connue ont été ma mère ( que dieu est son âme) et Konan( accès interndit) la propriété privée du chef de mon dit '' clan''

'' Si t'insite, j'appel le gardien de sécurité et t'es viré!'' Fait t'elle pensant que j'insiste alors que je voulais simplement dire '' Non, je ne veux pas coucher, je voulais simplement discuter''

Sa y est, je l'ai dis,..J'ai parler. Ca l'air idiot, un grand gaillard comme moi, avoir peur de parler à une ravissante femme.

'' Oh.. Pardon, ça doit être l'habitude..'' Me répond t'elle d'une voix plus chalereuse.

Elle semble me fuir du regard,.. Par la même ocasion, fuire mon apparance hideuse...Monstrueuse

C'est vrai, je me suis toujours mis dans l'esprit que je n'étais pas ''humain'', je suis un monstre.

D'une part, je mesure prèt de 6 pied 4 pouce de haut, sans compter les 300 livres de muscles que je pèse.

J'ai une chevelure irssute bleu, la même couleur que ma peau.J'ai 7 rangé de dents fine comme des rasoires et pour finir, des yeux exorbités...Charmant..

je me ne suis jamais considéré comme étant beau, dailleur mon apparance ne m'avais jamais préoccuper avant ce jour. Avant que la bête ne rencontre la belle.

Soudain, je sors de mes songes quand je la vois disparaitre au loin.

'' Hey, ou va tu!''... Ma voix n'a jamais été agréable...

Elle se retourne et reviens vers moi en tombant dans mes bras. Elle est en pleure.

'' Sauvez-moi!'' Me suplie t'elle.

Alors que je n'était qu'un étranger ivrogne au fond du gouffe, je suis devenue le sauveur de la belle.

Elle se ressère contre moi, je me sens étouffer pourquoi?

Je ressens en elle, l'angoisse d'aller plus loin que le bout de la rue,comme si le petit oiseau allait se faire manger par les matous.

Et moi dans toute cette histoire de poil et de plume, je suis le petit copain à écailles qui ne peut vivre sans eau...Sa y est j'ai pigé...Je suis un poisson..

...

Je me rappel à ce moment que j'ai loué une chambre de motel au coin de la rue. Il y à deux lit et c'est une place parfaite pour ce réchaffer.

Bien que trop frèle,la petite fleure de cerisier me suis sans rien dire.

Même si des centaines de femmes aurait cru que j'aurais pris avantage de la situation, il est loin de là les idées qui trotte dans ma tête.

...

Nous marchions quelque minutes avant d'arriver à ma chambre.

On entre, et m'apprete à aller me coucher, trop saoul et fatigué d'une journée remplie de mon devoir

La petite reste là, debout au millieu de la chambre, puis tend son regard vers moi. Elle ne semble plus elle même depuis la ruelle.

Ces yeux semblent vide.. Vide de sens. Elle est totalement perdue et confuse.

'' Je vous offre une chambre et un lit pour la nuit...'' Ais-je dis tous bas en me faufilant sous la couette chaude.

D'un geste un peu lent, elle s'assied sur le pied de son lit, analysant cette chambre peu charmante.

Je me surprend à la regarder, la fixer. Et au bout du compte, la trouver vraiment magnifique. Plus belle lorsquelle est habiller ue lorsquelle est nue. Je dois etre le seul Ho....Le seul entité vivant sur cette damné planete à penser ainsi.

La voila qui se leve comme un automate, elle s'approche de mon lit et se faufile telle un renard sous la couverture ou j'ai déja pris place. Collant son corps divinement merveilleux à celui qu'un dieu cruel m'a donner.

'' Non,.. Tu as déjà un lit...Je ne veux pas Rosaline...'' Dis-je, ayant bien conscience de mon envie d'elle.

'' Appel- moi...Sakura'' Me chuchotte t'elle sensuellement à l'oreille.

Je sens tout les poils de mon corps se dresser, mes sens chavirent, j'ai des frissons qui parcourent mon corps. Elle me rend folle, moi qui me retiend de ne pas la jetter sur le dos, lui déchirer ses dernier draps, voir son corps nu comme Oh combien d'autre homme avant moi l'on vu. Bref faire ce que je fais de mieu. La prendre comme une bête sauvage assoifée de chaire rosâtre.

Rose. Rose. Rose.

Je ne vois que cette couleur sur elle, pourtant elle est teinté de noir en dedans.

D'une force incroyable, elle me plaque contre le lit et s'assied sur mon bas ventre, juste assez pour sentir ma virilité se frotter à elle, lui montrant mon désir de chair.

'' Arrête'' J'éssais difficilement de me convaincre que sa ne m'anèrera qu'a une baise et ce sera tout, qu'elle partira satisfaite avec un ou deux billet de 100 dollard.

Mais elle continue la chimère.

Elle continue de m'embrasser dans le cou, de froler ses lèvres pulpeuse sur ma peau affreuse.

ET là, tout se suite, comme un vil prédateur des mers,.. Je sens son odeur. Mais quelle odeur! Des éffluves qu'on désire, qu'on convoite...

La bête en moi se déchaine.

Je la pousse violament contre le lit, la tenant au poingnet et je vois son minois vicieuse qui apparait. Je sais qu'elle à gagner mais comment résister.

Je la mord de partout, ne sachant pas vraiment par ou commencer.

Je déchire son ligne de sur son corps, ne voulant même pas la voir nu.

(....)

(...)

(...)

C'est lorsque je la vue partir avec ces trois billets de 100 dollars, habiller comme elle le fut la veille que je me suis dis.

'' Mon vieux Kisame, tu as fait une erreur''

Oui elle partait déjà.

Cette nuit n'avait été qu'un piège de tentasion et rien d'autre, montrant bien ma faiblesse.

Itachi m'avait bien avertit, et en abrutis que je suis j'aurais dûs écouter la sagesse de la jeunese.

Oh cruelle beauté, ne part pas.

Ces cheveux, d'un coup de vent presque féerique, quittent ma chambre.

Oh cruelle couleur.

Le rose me restera t'il toujours sur le coeur?

J'en ai bien peur.

Rose tu m'hyptnotise, tu m'enchante, pourtant.

Je te vois disparaitre comme je te vois le faire tout les jours...


End file.
